megufandomcom-20200213-history
Sienna March
}}|class="toclimit- }"}} | __TOC__ Sienna March is a Broken Reflections (BR) literal series about six nomads. It began in 2010 as a sequel to the novel Per Diem but over time became the entire frontier for the Per Diem timeline created by Aaron Bishop. The series is estimated to have 20 readers worldwide. First run episodes are posted exclusively on the official PoR website. Reposts are available a week after initial release elsewhere at various locations throughout the internet. Thus far there is no physical iteration of the series but is believed that a collection of the entire first season will become available shortly after its finale. The series has received several comments based on the nature of its content and grammar. However despite its faults, it continues to grow a fan base. Story Production Origins During the production of Per Diem, author Aaron D. Bishop came up with the idea of expanding the PoR universe by creating a series of novels apposed to a stand alone. With the ideas fresh in mind, a prequel (spanning over the entire summary of events leading up to Per Diem) began as well as development of a direct sequel to Per Diem which would suffice as the finale to the story arch of Y'erade and Dhi'eava as well as Leium and Nirael. But as the production of Per Diem continued Bishop developed the spin-off idea which would act as a mini-series including a new cast of characters that would lead up to the events to start off the third Per Diem iteration: the result was Sienna March. It was intended to be a series spanning a dozen or more "episodes" just to give readers a better sense in relating to the characters throughout the third novel. The result however came over so well that Bishop decided to scrap the other two novels and expand Sienna March even more by using two novels worth of storyline to develop the characters as well as expand the main plot. "The direct story behind Per Diem as well as the spin-off Sienna March was to create a sense of urgency and hope. A group of tightly knit characters living in a near post-apocolyptic world who have close to nothing on value, and everyday face the challenges that you or me only see maybe once in a lifetime." The world in which the story takes place, known as Megu has been through rough times, especially in the continent of Lumerelia. "The heart of the story is warfare. The age old despute of good and evil but this time with a twist... It's interesting because the Resistance which is fighting for the people has really hit a wall when the story picks up and they're so desperate for help that they're actually becoming a bit like their enemies, the Insurgents. So who do you fight for? Who do you hate? It was just really cool to see how a world in such a desperate state manages to scrape by... really, truly fun to write about. Watching such a dark world unfold in so many positive ways is just inspiring. Writing for each of the unique characters gives it a bit of a charm... but at the same time doesn't derive from the severity of the story that's unfolding with it." After being in development for almost a year, the first episode of Sienna March was released on January 1st, 2010. Writing Writing was completed by Broken Reflections, a production company created by Aaron D. Bishop in 2004. "It was really refreshing to take a leap from the seriousness of Per Diem and just delve into such a thick and rich setting... I really loved getting the opportunity to create such a fleshed out world... I love all the guys who helped me with it and I really enjoyed helping them with it as well." Characters Main *Shaei'lyv *Rogue *Velica *Au'briek *Nelamie *Kel'vear *Y'erade *Dhi'eava *Roh'dael *Marla'dex *Ricochet *Aer'tuo Appearances *Jekyl Featured Species *Uomo *Vocifera *Mutated Vocifera Location (contains spoilers) While taking place throughout various areas of Lumerelia, the bulk of Season 1 has taken place in the north eastern region of Cekonahai. *Raevin - An outport city near the groups campsite. Used as a directional marker in Episode 3. *Nezzaro - Location of the secret Resistance labratory in Episode 4. *Eltre'ez - An outskirt town believed to have the highest density of Vocifera activity. Mentioned in Episode 4. Trivia (contains spoilers) *"G018-2, Argo-Felca-One" - The callsign used by Resistance to locate PND mining activity in Episode 6.